


Mister Perfect ((Adrien X Nathaniel One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: A cold winter day brings a lot of things. A cup or warm hot chocolate, snow angels, cozy fires, but this time, it brings a small conversation at a simple cafe' in Paris that could lead to a closer bond.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Mister Perfect ((Adrien X Nathaniel One Shot))

A winter wind left behind a frosted trail of chill. The shadowed figure breathed into his hands before rubbing them together in an attempt to warm them up.

He wished he would have grabbed gloves, but it was too late now. Whispering voices passed by, almost as if they didn't exist. The world was painted colorless, and the snowfall was growing stronger by the second. He clenched his fists, seeing his skin turn red. It was useless to try and warm up, and became increasingly difficult to move his fingers. He breathed out a sigh, causing a visible fog to lift into the air. Wrapping his arms around himself, his eyes landed down to a steaming mug before him. Next to that was an ice-cold tablet, off and unused.

All around him was sound, sounds of life, sounds of love, but it still felt so quiet in his own little world of loneliness. The more he stared at the tablet, the more a wrenching feeling grew in his gut and he quickly realized it was anger. He had no regrets, except for losing the one he loved.

This... Was the start of it all.

He wanted to reach out and grab it, but the cold had already consumed him. Why was he so alone? Always forgotten, always in the back.

He closed his eyes, and tried to calm his nerves but it was useless, only sinking him further into his own thoughts. It was a terrible idea to come to the cafe', he knew it before he even set off. What did he hope to accomplish? Maybe... Just a conversation.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A voice shook him from his thoughts, almost as if on cue. Just like always, he was perfect. He always was, right? Perfect in sports, in looks, with the ladies, even his timing was absolutely perfect. How could he compete with someone like that? He had flaws, more than he could count. He wasn't good at paying attention, always finding himself going into daydreams, and he wasn't very good with social situations, but someone like him didn't have problems like that. Could it be... Jealously?

He opened his eyes, meeting shining green ones for a moment. What should he do? How could he face someone like that? Say yes, yes, tell him you're waiting for someone, get him to go away. He wait patiently, with a smile, book under his arm, and he looked wrapped up for the cold. Finally, he found his words. "Not at all." He lowered his eyes to his lap, averting his sight from the boy, who could honestly be considered a human sun. Not just from his golden locks, but his bright smile and kind attitude that could literally warm hearts. What was he? Alone, silent, not as smart, barely even a speck of dust in this boy's space.

Sitting down, he gave another smile. "Thanks. I'm actually kinda glad I caught you here, Nathaniel. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, but you always seem to vanish before I have the chance." He awkwardly laughed, setting his book on the table. He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but his eyes sparkled as he moved his attention to something else. "Aren't you cold? It's snowing out here, and you're just wearing a sweater. Here-"

"N-No it's fine, I-" Nathaniel tried to object, but he didn't seem to even be listening as he pulled off his jacket, offering it over. "Take this. I have plenty more at home." He smiled. Nathaniel looked down at the gesture, unsure how to respond. He didn't want to upset him, but he couldn't take something so expensive as a gift. "Adrien, I.." Nathaniel looked up to his face. "Really, it's fine. You look like you're going to turn into a snowman!" Adrian chuckled before standing. As he approached, he rest the jacket around Nathaniel's shoulders, letting the red head slip his own arms inside. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really grateful, already feeling his body warm up. "Thanks..." Nathaniel looked to his lap as Adrien returned to the chair. "What I was wanted to talk to you about though." The blond started. "I just wanted to see how you've been doing. You probably don't remember what happened when you were akumatized, but you seemed... Upset, even then."

"If this is about Marinette-"

"No!" He quickly interrupted. "I promise I won't tease you about your feelings. I have someone I like too." Adrien offered a smile. "It may not have gotten out the way you wanted, but I don't think it's that big of a deal if you like someone. Believe it or not, you're not the first I met who liked her." He crossed his arms with a nod. Nathaniel let out a sigh, remembering that day. He had never been more embarrassed in his life, and on his birthday no less. It was forgotten quickly, but we could never forget that. "Thanks, I guess."

The conversation fell into an awkward silence before Adrien brought it back from dying. "So, that's yours?" He nod to Nathaniel's tablet. He looked up to it and gave a short nod. "Yeah, it's just too cold to hold the drawing pen." The redhead made the excuse but it was nothing more than a lie. Although it truly was too cold, that wasn't the biggest reason. Honestly, he had lost motivation to draw, and tried coming to the cafe' to try and get it back, but with no luck so far. "May I look at some of your stuff?" Adrien scoot closer. He had been walking around just to take a break from it all, and nobody had been akumatized, so it was a rather quiet day. After a short pause, Nathaniel lowered himself down his chair, nodding slowly. As Adrien picked it up, he swept away a few stray snowflakes and powered it up. It took a few moments for it to completely turn on before he was able to swipe through the many completed art pieces.

"These are great." He beamed, looking to each one. Nathaniel had drawn a lot of things in secret, but every drawing was important to him. Though, what he drew on his tablet were just tests before he put them on paper. It wasn't done yet, but he had been working on a special book for someone special, but she probably would never even see it.

He stopped swiping to examine one of them more carefully. "Hey, this is Ladybug, right?" Adrien looked up. "I really like it. Have you ever drawn Chat Noir?"

Thinking on it, Nathaniel shook his head. "No... At least not yet. I've been making a comic about Ladybug, but I haven't gotten very far." He found himself admitting to the boy he was jealous of. "Could I read it when it's done?" The blond set the tablet back in its original spot and leaned back in the chair. Finding no answer, Nathaniel avert his eyes from contact and Adrien chuckled gently. "You're pretty quiet, aren't you? Well that's fine, we can still be friends." He offered his hand out. For a moment, the redhead was confused before he realized what Adrien was waiting for. A handshake, to show they were friends, but should he accept? The girl he liked, was interested in this boy instead. In that sense, they were rivals but something pushed him forward to grab his hand. The two boys sat there a moment before they pulled their hands back. For now, they could be friends. Adrien saw him as someone of interest as well, there was a lot of things he wanted to ask. Where should he even begin? Sitting across from a timid, quiet boy like this, who couldn't even make eye contact for more than five seconds. But that was the best part, discovering the mysteries of a person like this.

The blond looked up the sky, cold beginning to nip at his skin, but he wasn't going to let Nathaniel know that. Offering an awkward smile, he stood up. "Would you like to come back to my place? It's warm, and it looks like your hot chocolate has retired into an iced cocoa." He joked, holding his hand out. Nathaniel looked down to his drink, and back up Adrien, feeling somewhat hesitant. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a... Burden or anything."

"Course! I'm inviting you, aren't I?" Moving closer, Nathaniel finally took the gesture and accepted help standing up. After he grabbed his tablet and left change on the table, he flanked Adrien's side and allowed him to lead. The redhead had never been to Adrien's house, but it was probably huge and extravagant, knowing who he was. The walk began as silent, until Nathaniel looked over, noticing goosebumps appearing over Adrien's arms. He was looking ahead, not noticing at all, but obviously cold. As Nathaniel pulled off the coat, he draped it back over Adrien, holding his tablet close. "It's fine, I have my sweater." The red head began to defend himself, but Adrien let out a sigh. "You don't get gifts much, huh? I gave it to you to keep. My house isn't that far." He went to pull it off, but Nathaniel quickly reached out, grabbing the other boy's arm. "Please, keep it on!" He raised his voice. "You're cold too, I would feel guilty if I just left you like that."

Silence fell among the two, and after a moment, Adrien finally sighed. "We're never going to agree on this. I have an idea." He beckoned Nathaniel to come closer, and suddenly wrapped his arm around his shoulders, fixing the jacket over the both of them.

Unknowing why, the red head's heart skipped a beat being so close. They continued to walk beside each other, but Nathaniel walked, looking at the ground. He couldn't find the nerve to pull away though. Out of everyone who adored Adrien, why was he hanging out with a social outcast like him?

"Oh, here we are." Adrien's voice brought his attention back up as he stood at the gates of a mansion. "This is it?" Nathaniel's eyes widened. He had passed this place many times before, but he didn't know it was Adrien's home! He led the boy over to a camera that had come out of the wall as they came near. "Adrien, where have you been? Your father has been worried sick." A woman's voice came from the other side of the speaker. "Sorry, I got distracted on my walk." He smiled into the camera.

"Who's this?" She ignored his excuse. Nathaniel felt the grip around his shoulders tighten slightly. "A friend. It's cold out here, so can you open the gates now?"

A moment later, the large metal gates spread open, and they were walking up the stone path. While Adrien was rather indifferent, Nathaniel was slowly getting more excited at everything around him. The blond pushed open the door and separated from the jacket, making sure to leave it on the redhead.

Nathaniel took some time to look around the large house, void of any future in the main room, bland, but colorful at the same time. "Wow..." Was all he could muster. Adrien closed the door, turning around to lightly tap the other boy's shoulder. "My rooms' up this way. I'll have Nathalie make us some hot cocoa. Do you like video games?" Adrien continued to speak as he led the other up the stairs, slowing down so Nathaniel could catch up and stay at his side. As the room came close, the redhead lowered his eyes, swallowing his anxiety. For a moment, he considered backing out of it but shook the thoughts away. The kindness of the sun had reached him, and he trusted him, feeling safe around him, just like so many others.

Nathaniel understood why Adrien was so popular now, not because of fame or wealth, but the kindness he showed to even someone as quiet as he.

Moving his arm out, he slowly gripped Adrien's hand, offering a light smile when the blond turned his way, and returned it. "Sorry we don't hang out much, I'm just always so busy with everything. It's nice to have a friend to spend time with, huh?"

Nathaniel nodded gladly at the question as the room approached and opened up to a wide space. The snowfall was still clearly visible from the large windows, coming down harder now. There we so many things in the room, he didn't know where to let his eyes go first. The arcade machines, the flatscreen TV, even the Foosball table beside a second floor of stairs. "This is so.." There was practically a sparkle in the quiet boy's eyes. He gave Adrien's hand a tight squeeze before letting go, moving deeper into the room. "This is all so cool! I never imagined you'd have such a big room like this." He let out a gentle laugh. Adrien smiled, rubbing his neck slowly. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda cool. But it's pretty lonely up here by myself all the time. Wanna watch a movie? I have all the new releases."

Despite eyeing all the arcade games, Nathaniel made his way to the couch and sat down, sinking into the soft cushions. Adrien took a minute, and when the redhead looked around for him, he had appeared again, carrying a large blanket. Before he sat down, he unveiled it from the folding and threw it over the couch. "It's drafty in here sometimes. So we don't get cold." The boy explaining sitting down and pulling the blanket over his legs. Nathaniel tilt his head in light confusion but chose to mimic the movements and get comfy under the blankets.

He wasn't worried about getting in trouble, since he had already announced he would be going out, but just in case, he pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly sent a text out, saying he was watching a movie at a friend's house.

Adrien seemed to understand, waiting quietly before he put the phone away to speak again. He had never had a movie night with a friend, and was eager to start. "Do you want to pick? Nathalie is making us hot chocolate right now. I asked for marshmallows too."

"Oh, yeah." The redhead moved his sight to the shelf of movies beside the TV. "Umm..." Standing up, he grabbed a completely random one and slipped it into the DVD player before hurrying back the couch. Adrien picked up the remote and turned on the TV. It read the disk for a moment then in a sudden blast, the speakers blared on. Nathaniel covered his ears as the blond panicked, grabbing the remote to turn it down to a safe volume as the previews started. When it was quieter, the two began laughing. "I forgot I turned it up to listen to music when my dad left." He gave the excuse. "Sorry."

Waving it off, Nathaniel turned around upon hearing the door enter. A tall, refined woman entered, holding two white mugs. She gave the two a nod as she set them on the table and exit the room without a word.

Adrien picked up his mug, blowing the surface gently before attempting to take a sip, only to flinch and set the mug back down. "Too hot. I'll let that cool down." He almost wheezed as he set it back onto the table.

Nathaniel chuckled to himself, feeling somewhat higher respect for Adrien. He wasn't perfect after all, was he? Even someone like him was forgetful, dorky, He felt a little closer, reminding himself Adrien was just a human too.

He skipped the previews and went straight to the menu to hit play.

As the movie started, the two fell quiet to watch.

Halfway through the movie though, Nathaniel pulled his feet onto the couch and let out a long yawn, sleep started to overtake him.

He tried to stay awake to the end, but it was futile after he went dark, and he rest against the couch. Adrien turned, laughing to himself and scoot closer. It looked uncomfortable to sleep in such a way, so he leaned against the other boy, letting him sleep on his shoulder.

Adrien didn't want to wake him up, being as careful as possible. Then, he slipped his hand in the red head's, finishing the rest of the movie in silence.

Why had they never talked much before? Maybe... They should get together more often.


End file.
